


Белая гвоздика

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Our Friends in the North (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что за особый вечер без цветка в петлице?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белая гвоздика

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание проституции, насилия и смертей персонажей

Бенни вытаскивает белую гвоздику из самой середины стоящего на столике букета и протягивает Джорди, оборвав стебель. 

— Сегодня особый вечер, будут важные гости. А что за особый вечер без цветка в петлице? — спрашивает Бенни, придвигаясь чуть ближе. — Все должны выглядеть безупречно.

— Особые гости будут смотреть не только на девочек? — Джорди усмехается, но берет гвоздику. 

Он умеет быть очень послушным — или хорошо притворяется. Бенни знает таких, как он, обиженных отцами мальчишек, вечно ищущих кого-то, кто сможет наставить их на путь истинный или хотя бы подержать за руку, пока они стоят у высокого прилива взрослой жизни. Бенни они нравятся, ведь если держать их за руку правильно, то они никогда не вырастут: в двадцать пять, тридцать, тридцать пять лет они будут все так же стоять у края прилива, не решаясь на собственный заплыв. 

А еще Бенни нравятся гвоздики: в них есть что-то трогательное, они хорошо подходят для свадебных букетов юных девственниц и оформления семейных торжеств — по крайней мере, Бенни так кажется, и именно поэтому они идеальны для столиков в стрип-клубе: ассоциации с невинностью делают удовольствие чуть острее. 

Бенни похлопывает Джорди по плечу, поправляет гвоздику в его петлице, и тот улыбается в ответ. Немного натянуто — за этой улыбкой явно прячется недоверие, но Бенни сможет это исправить. Или найти Джорди замену, как делал уже много раз.

  
* * *

«Особые гости» — это Майкл Лондж и его кузен Лео: Бенни заключил с ними мирное соглашение три года назад и время от времени подновляет его, они встречаются как друзья, вместе пьют, смеются, смотрят на девочек. Они не враги. У каждого своя территория. Свой товар, свои клиенты, свои прикормленные легавые.

Глядя в масляные глазки Лео, следящего за танцующей Роуз так, точно в жизни не видел голой женщины, Бенни чувствует, как внутри закипает ярость. Он представляет себе, как вгоняет в его тощую шею нож для салата: Лео хрипит и булькает, не в силах сказать ни слова, кровь льется на скатерть, отдельные брызги попадают на белые лепестки гвоздик. 

Джорди сидит слева от Бенни, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места, если что-то понадобится за кулисами или у входа. Бенни медленно опускает руку ему на колено — тот еще не привык к таким прикосновениям, его легко спугнуть, поэтому нужно быть осторожным, нельзя вести руку выше, не сейчас. От ощущения чужого тепла под пальцами Бенни становится спокойнее. Лео и Майкл — все те же омерзительные выродки, но по крайней мере, с ним рядом сейчас не только они. 

Джорди ерзает на стуле, его колено трется об ладонь Бенни, когда тот улыбается шуткам Майкла — и в этот момент все портит Малыш Пит. 

— Эй, Джорди, — шепчет он, — там какой-то пьяный мужик крутится у входа. Поможешь?

Тот вопросительно смотрит на Бенни. Можно было бы его не отпускать, попросить остаться здесь — но это было бы не лучшее решение. Приручение должно идти постепенно. 

Бенни кивает, возвращая руку на стол, Джорди быстро встает с места и уходит вслед за Питом. Бенни остается наедине с Майклом, Лео и букетом гвоздик. Он представляет себе липкое от крови лезвие ножа — обычно он старается избегать холодного оружия, от него слишком много грязи, но мысль о каплях крови на гвоздиках скрашивает ему вечер.

* * *

Бенни находит смятую гвоздику на полу спальни, ранним утром, когда все дела кончены, а все гости разошлись. Она лежит у кровати, не брошенная, а потерянная, как сам Джорди — он сам уже ушел, даже не попрощавшись.

— Ты оставил ее для меня или для Джулс? — спрашивает Бенни вслух, разглаживая лепестки гвоздики.

Ему будет очень жаль, если не удастся найти общий язык с Джорди — так уже бывало, подобные истории неизбежно кончаются плохо, а Бенни терпеть не может плохие концовки. Впрочем, пока еще есть время все исправить, сгладить острые углы, убрать лишние препятствия.

Бенни комкает гвоздику в пальцах, пачкаясь зеленовато-прозрачным соком.


End file.
